


When in Doubt

by Starrim



Category: Underworld Office, Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eugene is a sweet bean, Found Family, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrim/pseuds/Starrim
Summary: Eugene thinks about the relationships he's made since working for the Underworld Office.(Or more accurately, I accidentally wrote a Eugene-centric fic and now you all have to read it)
Relationships: Boss & Eugene, Hayden & Eugene, Joan & Eugene, Kitty & Eugene, Linda & Eugene, Luke & Eugene, River & Eugene, Sean & Eugene
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156





	When in Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was supposed to be a Boss & Eugene father/son fluff fic but I missed that prompt completely. So now this is here! :D

In all honesty, Eugene had no idea what he was supposed to expect from the "Underworld Office." How could he?

  1. It seemed sketchy as _hell_ , for starters.
  2. He turned into a ghost. A literal ghost! And his body was just left there? Lying around?



(Well. Not like anybody would care, but.)

Eugene didn't know what to expect from working there, but he certainly didn't anticipate surviving long enough to find a family within that band of ghosts. 

First, there was Hayden. Despite his age, he had an air of wisdom about himself, and was always willing to lend a hand to Eugene when he needed it. 

Kitty was (and is) pretty great, too. Eugene can't actually understand her without Hayden's assistance, but her heart is usually in the right place, comforting the young mortal when no one else can.

(He never actually had any sort of pet growing up. Maybe it was something like this?)

Luke is a great friend. He doesn't ask too many questions, but he's always there for Eugene, and willing to give him a shoulder to lean on whenever and wherever. (Okay, so he's not a ghost, but so what? It's important to recognize the awesome people in the real world too, you know.)

River! River has always been a bit...eccentric. Eugene was pretty scared of her at first, but in time, the two of them developed something akin to an older sister/little brother relationship.

(Eugene never had any siblings, either. He doesn't know what "real" siblings act like, but he knows that River would be great at it.)

Sean is a really nice guy. Sure, he's kind of timid at times, but he has a big heart. That much was proven on Eugene's second job-- All that kindness just to give his mother a bit of happiness? Eugene couldn't even begin to imagine it. Sean's kindness stretched farther than that, though, even going as far as using that power to protect Eugene and Luke when Linda used her shop to shelter them. A great guy, really.

Speaking of Linda (that's Sean's mother, by the way, and also not a ghost), she's a really sweet lady. Eugene didn't notice or talk to her much before the job involving her and Sean. After the domestic violence/murder-rescue situation (he's not really sure what he's supposed to refer to that as) though, she checks up on the boys often, usually inviting them inside for a brief moment on the way home from school.

(Eugene likes visiting Linda. Even if he's too shy to admit it most days.)

Oh! There's Joan, too. Eugene could never forget about Joan. Actually, he doesn't know why he was so afraid of River-- this little lady could be much more terrifying if the situation called for it (admittedly, he kind of pitied Charlie for the wrath she incurred at Joan's hands, but she also tried to kill him, so...). 

Eugene likes Joan, though. She's a good friend and he wouldn't trade her for the world.

(She lets him watch T.V. with her sometimes. The other office members usually join too. Eugene loves moments like that.)

And then there's Boss.

Eugene didn't really know what to make of him at first. 

His feelings towards "Boss" shifted from awe to dread, fear to anger, and finally...

Finally...what?

He's not too sure himself.

His relationship with Boss was pretty weird for a long time. The former samurai had initially saved him from a gang of monsters when Eugene tumbled unceremoniously into the other side. He thought it would end there. Just a simple _"are you alright?"_ and _"home is that way"_ would have been enough.

But the other side is a land of contracts. If a ghost helps another ghost out, the latter owes a _literal_ debt of gratitude to the former. Eugene was a ghost now technically, so he was no exception. 

(The mortal office worker used to lie in bed and think up ways to escape the predicament he'd found himself in. He’s happy he didn’t, though.)

Boss was quiet, speaking only when necessary, and quickly striking down foolishness in and out of the workplace. He has a chilly aura about him as well.

For this reason, a lot of people, mortals and ghosts alike, were afraid of him. 

Boss isn’t a scary person, though. Eugene likes being around him, likes the feeling of comfort and safety that his presence brings.

_“Here to see your dad, huh?”_ River often jokes. This usually only serves to add to the embarrassment Eugene experiences on a daily basis, but there might be some truth to those words, he thinks.

Eugene doesn’t know what “real” parents are supposed to act like. It’s not as if his parents were ever around, after all.

What he _does_ know is that Boss has been there for him when the “real” ones failed him. He’s always pushing Eugene to do his best, looking out for him, and knocking some sense into the boy when he needed it.

Eugene really doesn’t know what a family is, either. He doesn’t know a lot of things.

He wants to learn, though, He wants to face his challenges head-on, instead of hiding away. He wants to journey through life with his loved ones at his side. That’s...that’s all he ever really wanted-- for someone to see him, to keep him company, and to shine a light in the dark when he lost his way. Maybe that was selfish of him, but Boss said that it was okay to be a little selfish at times. So he’s going to be.

Eugene didn’t know what to expect from the Underworld Office. Even now, he’s still unsure on what exactly he’ll walk into each night.

He knows though, that he has friends to turn to when he’s in doubt.

And that’s all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I think this is the first fanfic for the Underworld Office fandom on AO3, so I really wasn't sure what to put for tags?? If you have any suggestions regarding that, please let me know-


End file.
